


Now or Never

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 我一直都在等你。
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	Now or Never

二十岁的时候，和朋友一起去酒吧玩真心话大冒险，还能面无表情地说接受任何惩罚，哪怕是去和学校最跋扈的男生搭讪也能坦然接受。斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇从没有在朋友面前选择过真心话哪怕一次，这是他固守自尊的独特方式。比起吞蝎子或冬泳，和托尼·斯塔克搭讪简直轻松无比，他带着完成任务的心态拍了拍正在女孩堆里放肆大笑的男生，在他回头的时候递过写了姓名和手机号的餐巾纸，满心期待着被拒绝。  
出乎意料的是托尼不像学校传闻中那么刻薄，他甚至认真阅读了纸巾上的字，微笑着把它叠成一个小方块放进西装内侧口袋里。在盯着斯蒂芬看了一会儿后，他笑着说我会联系你的，语气控制得很好，介于轻浮和端庄之间，令斯蒂芬往回走的时候脑子里一片空白，只想知道对方到底是什么意思。  
手机屏上显示陌生来电的时候他还没反应过来，接通的瞬间听见声音他立刻就意识到对方是谁。距离递出餐巾纸已经过去一周，他差不多快忘了这件事，但当托尼的调笑从听筒传到耳边，说着斯蒂芬晚上有空吗的时候，他立刻忘记了和王约好一起晚自习这件事。  
二十岁的男生在一起做什么都不会太奇怪，斯蒂芬手机里自此多了一个号码，他觉得没什么，托尼邀他去家里写作业，他也觉得没什么。第一次去托尼家，他恍惚以为自己误闯了某个国家公园。作业写了一半还有仆人端来茶水和点心，他不好意思地说想去洗手间，托尼说你出门往左再往右，结果他在一个完全不知道是做什么用的走廊里迷路了。直到托尼笑意盈盈地找到一脸窘迫的他，斯蒂芬嗫嚅着道歉，托尼握住他的手说我才该道歉。  
掌心交叠的时候他的手在发抖，他不确定是因为紧张还是其他原因。托尼坚持自己的粗心造成了斯蒂芬的难堪，留他一起吃饭，诺大的长桌只有他们两人挤在一角，看着仆人端上一道又一道斯蒂芬叫不上名的菜。他随便叉了一块小圆面包塞进嘴里，还没来得及夸好吃就被托尼打断。托尼冲他眨了眨眼，笑着说斯蒂芬晚上一起看电影吧，我的家庭影院好久没用了。  
说话的时候托尼双脚一前一后地晃着，脚尖擦过斯蒂芬的小腿，他在托尼发觉之前往后缩了缩，小声说好。  
他们没费什么力气就定了要看的电影，倒不是说两人观影口味一致，只是托尼不管选哪个斯蒂芬都说随便。最后他们肩并肩窝在第一排看雷普莉船长带着队员在幽深逼仄的飞船舱道东躲西藏，托尼不知从哪里弄来一盒爆米花，很自然地放在斯蒂芬腿上，伸手过来抓爆米花的时候与斯蒂芬的手指碰在一起，于是斯蒂芬完全忘了电影后面的剧情是怎么样。  
这似乎有点太亲密了，他如此思考着，倒不是说他不想与托尼有这些亲密接触，他只是担心托尼会有点反感，毕竟托尼的所有动作都如此直白又简单，没有人会怀疑托尼是在对一个喜欢的朋友表达亲昵，但斯蒂芬呢？托尼对他来说只是一个喜欢的朋友吗？  
可以确定的大概只有“喜欢”这件事。  
看电影的时候他们从来不开灯，托尼说这是为了气氛。大屏幕的光映在脸上，斯蒂芬偏过头去，他能看清托尼脸上细小的绒毛和他眼底星星点点的光亮。托尼注意到他的视线也回看过来，于是他抖动的睫毛离斯蒂芬又近了一点。  
只要再近一点点，他就能吻上托尼沾了爆米花碎屑的嘴角。我该不该这么做？界限一旦打破就再也退不到朋友的位置，他犹豫了，屏幕突然变黑，导演和演员的名字滚动着浮现。电影结束，托尼站了起来。  
我还以为你要吻我呢，托尼笑着说，声音轻松愉快，没有一点异常。  
于是斯蒂芬也笑起来，仿佛听到一个很有趣的玩笑。

大三那年他获得保研资格，要去英国继续深造。巧的是托尼也要继续念研究生，只不过还是在美国。得知他获取资格的时候托尼比他还高兴，不停拍着他的肩膀说我们一定要办一个欢送派对。斯蒂芬一听到派对就头疼，但托尼包下了所有工作，大到请什么人去什么地方小到门口要不要摆花墙上要不要拉横幅，最后地点敲定在托尼那宛如国家公园般的大房子里，斯蒂芬带着王和克里斯汀伴随着他们的惊叹在屋子里逛了一圈。克里斯汀半开玩笑说斯蒂芬俨然一副男主人的姿态，斯蒂芬偷瞄了一眼托尼，他似乎专注于和佩珀说话而没朝这边看，于是斯蒂芬笑了笑说我算什么男主人，男仆还差不多。  
一群小年轻喝起酒来自然不知道节制为何物，过了半夜王一个人霸占整张沙发，托尼趴在钢琴上连琴盖都没掀就扬言要给所有人弹奏月光奏鸣曲。斯蒂芬同仆人一起将女士们送上车，回去看见王睡得开始冒鼻涕泡。他抱条毯子来给王盖好，一转头发现托尼站在他身后，双眼亮晶晶地看向他，月光在地面上拉出长长的影子，他凑近斯蒂芬说我们去看电影吧，酒气里参杂青柠的味道。  
他们又窝在一起欣赏雷普莉船长的飒爽英姿，没了爆米花斯蒂芬还是记不得情节。他满脑子盘算着此刻也许是唯一的机会，如果要说，只能是现在，但假若托尼并不如他希望的那样需要这份感情呢？托尼和谁都处得很好，他和佩珀是好朋友可他们也有许多亲密动作。托尼也许会回答他并不喜欢男生，又或者他已经有喜欢的人了。无论如何，出国这件事已是板上钉钉，任他喜欢谁也不会改变，斯蒂芬不想被拒绝伤了自尊，更不想得到回应后又分开，那简直比拒绝还糟糕。  
肩上感受到温热的重量，他转头看见托尼倚着他的肩膀睡着了，柔软的头发扫过他的脖颈。斯蒂芬关掉屏幕，放倒座椅，在黑暗中抱着托尼，轻轻吻了吻他的头发。  
第二天斯蒂芬推醒王，两人一同去和托尼道别。王站在一旁絮絮叨叨地说谢谢托尼款待，以后要多联系，他站在旁边点头微笑，什么都没说。

就这样斯蒂芬把对托尼的喜欢连同与他有关的全部记忆都锁进小盒子里，钥匙被他打碎了吞进肚子，连自己也找不到。他跟克里斯汀和王还有联系，却从没联系过托尼，然而托尼也没有联系过他，所以他想事情大概就是这样，托尼对他的喜爱仅限于对一个普通朋友的喜爱。这个念头在得知托尼与佩珀在一起之后愈发强烈，他甚至开始庆幸自己从来没说出口。  
几年间他断断续续有过恋情，总是因为各种原因无疾而终，提的最多的就是他在学业上花了太多时间。在他决定继续念博士之前，克里斯汀给他发了封邮件，除了日常的寒暄，末尾多提了一句托尼和佩珀分手了，她没说太多，只说她第一次看到托尼那么狼狈。  
关掉页面斯蒂芬的手又开始抖，仿佛被炽热的东西灼伤了一般。狼狈这个词怎么也没法跟托尼·斯塔克联系上，纵使已经过了好几年，斯蒂芬回想起托尼总还是柔软的头发，含笑的嘴角和灵动忽闪的眼睛。自分别后第一次他拨通了托尼的电话，他一直留着那个电话，尽管一次也没有打过。  
接通的时候斯蒂芬就知道托尼喝酒了，细问之下才知道他竟然和自己在一个城市。托尼叹着气说父亲有一桩生意交待他来这儿办，他说他本打算出国前和佩珀求婚，戒指都买好了现在还躺在衣兜里。他说其实他们之间一直有问题可他以为求婚能解决一切。渐渐的托尼的声音里多了几分哽咽，斯蒂芬握着手机的指节发白，他听见自己焦急地说你在哪里，我去找你。  
到了门口斯蒂芬才开始犹豫，自己为什么要来，见到托尼又该说什么？他想过就这么走掉，但托尼醉酒的口吻令他放心不下。敲门的手抬起又放下，在他第三次伸手准备叩门的时候，门自己打开来，托尼半眯着眼冲他露出一个迷糊的笑容。  
克里斯汀说的没错，托尼看起来确实很狼狈，他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上也冒出未经打理的胡渣。在等待斯蒂芬上门拜访的时间里他一定还喝了不少酒，地上滚动着威士忌的空瓶，托尼说话断断续续，夹杂着酒嗝。  
斯蒂芬本想当一个合格的好朋友，劝慰托尼走出情伤，但当他真的对上那双眼睛，捕捉到眼底流出的痛苦时，他绝望地发现自己依旧对托尼怀抱着超出友谊的感情。斯蒂芬把托尼拽到床上去给他盖好被子，收拾掉地上的垃圾。他一句话都没有说，也不敢说。或许这样就很好，他想，只是这样做一个朋友该做的事。在床头放好醒酒药后他决定离开，出门前他犹豫了一下，把酒柜上还剩的几瓶威士忌装进包里准备带走。  
在握住门把手的瞬间他听见身后的脚步声，托尼没等斯蒂芬转身就抱上来，脸庞埋进他的后背。斯蒂芬听着自己的心跳，仿佛又回到很久以前，该怎么做？他不知道，托尼现在根本就不清醒。背后的呼吸均匀沉稳，斯蒂芬想或许托尼睡着了。他拉开环在腰间的双手转过身去，托尼依旧半睁着眼，在视线相对的时候微微仰起脸，像是在等待一个吻。  
斯蒂芬这次没有犹豫。  
被托起腰的时候托尼几乎没什么清醒认知，斯蒂芬在内心鄙夷自己趁虚而入，但潮红的脸颊、湿润的眼角和由于接受太多次亲吻而微微红肿的嘴唇太过诱人，只有他自己知道这一切在梦境里出现过多少次，他不愿意放弃。  
最后一次亲吻的时候托尼的眼角溢出一滴泪水，斯蒂芬无法判断是由于生理刺激还是情感上的痛苦。他用指腹轻轻抹掉那滴泪，目光停留在托尼陷入睡眠的脸上。去浴室拿毛巾的时候，裸露的脚踩上托尼掉在地面的西装外套，一个方形的盒子硌疼了他。不用看也知道那是什么，但今晚出格的事情太多，再多一次也无妨，斯蒂芬从口袋里掏出小盒子打开，一枚钻戒正安静地沉睡着。落地灯昏暗的光自然比不上商店橱窗精心设计过的灯带灿烂绚丽，但他仍觉得宝石反射出的光芒太过耀眼，他感到疼痛。  
第二天早上，斯蒂芬早早醒来收拾好一切，买了咖啡和甜甜圈。托尼坐在餐桌上慢慢地吃东西，看向斯蒂芬的眼睛里满是茫然，他似乎在等斯蒂芬说什么，但斯蒂芬什么都没有说。也许他不记得了，斯蒂芬这么想着，又或许他记得，但要怎么说出口呢？说到底他利用了托尼，趁他情感脆弱的时刻满足自己的私心，他无法原谅这样的自己。  
无法原谅，也不奢望被原谅，他选择沉默。

现如今斯蒂芬已是三十有四，博士学位拿了两个，意气风发地跻身纽约顶尖医生之列，如果要他自己评价，他会说我是纽约最顶尖的医生，没有之一。克里斯汀好巧不巧成了他的同事，他对此无甚意见，合作无间也是手术成功的重要条件之一。  
一开始还有人误以为他和克里斯汀是一对，不过在双方几次纠正后也就没了声响。部门聚餐的时候尼克多喝了几杯，压着嗓子模仿柴郡猫的腔调神神秘秘地说斯蒂芬明明有一双比密歇根湖还要深邃的眼睛，到了这个年纪还单身不是心里有人就是喜欢男人。他跟着其他同事一同哄笑起来，手中的酒杯不小心与克里斯汀的杯子撞在一起，溅起的水滴落在桌布上，克里斯汀投来神情复杂的一瞥。  
纽约说大不大说小不小，他没再见过托尼本人，但不管是时代广场的大荧幕还是金融杂志的封面都隔三差五地提醒所有人托尼·斯塔克的存在。在看这些“托尼·斯塔克”的时候他没什么实感，感觉像在看托尼的某个孪生兄弟似的，与他记忆中的那个人对不上号。他当然知道人是会变的，如今他的眼角也多了几道皱纹，笑起来会无情地挤在一起，但若要提及托尼，他所能想到的只有昏黄的落地灯和眼角的泪。  
周末克里斯汀拉着他参加学术研讨会，难得不用加班，愿意继续做与工作相关的事也就他们两个。进入会场不到十分钟斯蒂芬就发现了克里斯汀此行目的所在，她的目光就没从那个长相酷似爱乐之城男主角的医生身上移开过。虽无意冒犯，但会上发言实在是各种老调重弹，听得斯蒂芬无端生出困意来。在第五位医生开始说话的时候斯蒂芬终于耐不住无聊装作打电话的样子出去透气。在洗脸池接了水拍在脸上，还未来得及理好被水打湿落下来的发丝，一抬头看见门口进来一个人，那身影斯蒂芬见过无数次，也梦到过无数次。  
托尼在看见斯蒂芬的脸时也明显愣了一下，两人借着镜子端详对方的脸，眼底的震惊逐渐化为复杂的情绪。斯蒂芬收好心底一点慌乱，展现出成年人非凡的自制力，他对托尼点点头，礼貌而克制地微笑，于是托尼也回以礼节性的问好。  
事情本该到此为止，但到了走廊斯蒂芬突然停下脚步，他想和托尼说点什么，他应该说点什么。托尼留起小胡子，眼角也多生了几道皱纹，但他的眼睛还是那么明亮，他笑的时候还是喜欢微微侧着头，直到看见托尼的那一刻斯蒂芬才明白自己什么都记得。  
托尼踱步向他走来，斯蒂芬深吸一口气强迫自己装出若无其事的样子：“你怎么也在这儿？”  
“有个应酬。”他指了指走廊另一端，与学术研讨会相反的方向。斯蒂芬终于闻到托尼身上淡淡的酒气，他的心揪紧了。  
“你……过得好吗？”  
“还行。”  
斯蒂芬点了点头，他有些害怕托尼会因为话题结束而向他说再见，于是他努力在脑子里搜索可以问出口的话：“你现在有女朋友吗？”  
很蠢的问题，毕竟互联网上随手一搜就是托尼的花边新闻。托尼微微一笑把问题丢回给斯蒂芬：“你呢？你有女朋友吗？”  
“有过。”  
“为什么没成呢？”  
他想说我忘不了你，但只是摇了摇头：“我也不知道。”  
克里斯汀突然传来消息，用加粗字体说自己终于要到了帅气男医生的电话，连用三个表情包表达兴奋后问斯蒂芬在哪要不要和她一起走。另一边佩珀从酒会里出来，这位当年的前女友如今的首席执行官正为托尼的缺席焦头烂额，愤怒的步伐在她看见斯蒂芬的时候突然停下来。  
托尼看见了佩珀，他的视线在她和斯蒂芬之间流转。斯蒂芬有预感如果继续沉默那么托尼就会离开，同过往的每一次一样，两条直线在相交后越行越远，如同未完成的吻和清晨的无言。斯蒂芬突然想，若是当初能吻下去，或许今年已是他们在一起的第十四个年头了。  
他伸出手，握住托尼的手腕，仿佛回到当初在酒吧同托尼搭讪，只是这次他要递出去的不是纸巾而是自己的心。  
“托尼，留下来。”  
“为什么？”  
“我爱你。”他顿了顿，任凭往事在脑海中掠过：“我一直都爱你。”  
托尼紧绷的肩膀因为他的话语而松弛下来，他回握住斯蒂芬的手，掌心交叠十指相错。  
“这句话，我等了十四年。”

End


End file.
